Stranded
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Zim was having a horrible time on his cruise and an even worst time when something terrible happened. Warning ZADFZADR implied ZAGR. RR


IB:Welcome to my story of doom or should I say Zims story of doom?

Clad:Warning ZADR and implied ZAGR

We don't own Invader Zim just the story ideas unless we stole them. Heh heh. We don't own "Giligan Island theme song." Some other person does.

IB:I own "Becky and Clad."

REVIEW!

Chapter 1

I stared at the open sea in utter most disgust feeling like my guts were about to spew out. What was I thinking of letting Gir talk me into going on a cruise to Pig and Moosey Island? Zim has better things to do with Zims time. Now Zim will commence operation pucking. Brownish gunk went into the filthy humans horrible ocean not that Zim cares. Groaning I heard a high pitched voice that belonged to my most hated enemy.

"Feeling greener huh Zim? You should end your misery by turning yourself in," the big headed annoying nuisance known as Dib sneered.

How dare he thinks that I Zim! Would even think of such a thing. Dib worm will pay. I turned around and was about to say something really mean and nasty when I pucked on his shoes.

"Gross! Zim you're disgusting. These were new shoes," Dib complained in disgust.

New shoes? New shoes?! Who cares?! Zim is more important than shoes! He cares more about his shoes than Zim. Wait why would I care what Dib worm thinks? Answer Zim doesn't care. Not in the slightest. Ohhh more rocking from this ship ohh the pain the horrible horrible pain! I felt my squeedly splooch do flip flops and thought I would puck out all of my organs. Worst of all the Dib filth was laughing. How that filled me with rage. Who does that rotten ohh blec...thing blec...ohh Zim feels to horrible to remain angry at the horrible Dib.

The lousy human stopped laughing and pity crossed his features. "Uh...Zim I'm not really sure if this will make a difference but try placing your head in between your knees," Dib monkey suggested.

I gave him a look," Zim doesn't take advice from horrible humans made of beans," I grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow," Humans aren't made of beans Zim," Dib pig said.

"Get out of Zims sight pig smellie! Your bighead of largeness annoys Zim," I complained.

"Whatever Zim. I have better things to do that watch you be an idiot. I'm spending time with my family," the word family sounded sad when the Dib pig said it. He walked off to his wonderful scary sister who looked very angry to see him.

I went back to pucking and planning on destroying all of the rotten humans horrible ships. Then the ocean will be the next to go. Blec...Maybe Zim should try what Dib worm suggested. I placed my head in between my knees not really understanding what the purpose of it was. Ohh...say Zim is feeling a wee bit better. Foolish Earthling helping Zim will be the bighead humans downfall! I stood up and wobbled over tot the rotten humans, grinning, and well...I barfed on Gaz human causing doom.

The scary Gaz human stared at her game saying game over, then her shoes. She growled angrily, fists clenching, hate filling her wonderful brown eyes. "ZIM!" she screeched and tackled me. This was followed by biting, clawing, and agonizing pain. When the evil girl was satisfied with her handiwork she went back to playing her game.

I laid on the ground waiting for my PAK to heal Zims wounds. Zim would have fought better if he was more prepared and I doubt that human is human. Her eyes had turned dark pink and she had a very creepy aura of evil so Zim had an excuse! Hmm...who am I talking to anyway? It's not like there's a bunch of random people reading this.

"Mastah, I want tacooooossssssssss," my annoying robot minion Gir droned.

"No Gir. No tacos," I said standing up feeling whoozy from the beating and rocking of the ship.

"TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Gir screamed running around my legs.

I groaned in annoyance,"Can this day get any worst?" Wouldn't you know it? It started raining! How dare it rain on Zim! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran around in circles screaming in pain. My skin sizzled and tears of pain began welding in my eyes. "WHAT HAS ZIM DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?" I shouted at the sky kneeling on the boat. My tears mixed with the dreaded rain and I hugged myself tired of being in pain.

Dib filth much to my dismay and pleasure picked me up and started walking to my room. Why? Zim hasn't a clue! I would have yelled in protest but the pain was killing me. I stopped crying not wanting this lousy human to see my tears. It was shameful. Irkens don't cry. Dib worm placed me in my bed and wrapped a towel around me. I glared wanting to say something that would make him feel horrible. Unfortunately nothing came to mind. Oh well at least he's acting like Zims slave. I think.

"I hope you feel better so you can feel worst tomorrow," Dib half joked.

I whacked him upside the head. "GET OUT!" I manged to yell and started coughing.

"Geeze Zim. You don't have to shout all the time," Dib grumbled looking annoyed.

"ZIM CAN SHOUT ALL HE WANTS!" I yelled looking murderous.

"I hope you get laryngitis you jerk," with that said the Dib smell walked off, angry.

Rotten Dib pig I wish he would take off his head and shove it up his big fat...

"TACOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS!" Gir yelled running around the room in madness.

I groaned and put my head under a pillow hoping to drown out Girs screaming. Fat chance he went on for 6 hours straight that Zim thought Zims head would explode.

Gir had managed to scream himself asleep on the floor.

"Phew. Glad that's over. Now to torment the Dib stink,"I marched off. The ship was so boring nothing but docks, a lunchroom, and more useless rooms with useless humans. The lunchroom was the worst of all! So many germs and disgusting human food. I walked over to Dib ready to insult him. I had many juicy insults I wanted to use to turn him into a goo of despair. DESPAIR!

Dib filth was staring at his food...or what was supposed to be food. It looked more like burned mush. Did it just move?

"Dibstink, I have something to say to you," I sneered.

Dib turned around to face me, glaring.

"You smell," I started to laugh.

"Uh...is that it?" he didn't seem offended. Darn it!

"Uh...your dookie!" I yelled.

"Zim, my lunch is worst than your insults," Dib commented.

"YOU LIE!" I hissed getting angry.

"Whatever Zim," Dib stink went back to staring at his food.

I growled and dumped the gunk on top of his head. Hah! That will show him!

Scary Gaz human looked pleased.

Dib looked disgusted and angry.

SUCESS!

"Zim, you jerk," he grumbled walking off.

I laughed quite pleased at myself and sat down next to scary Gaz human. "So Gaz, I was thinking..."

"You think? That's new," Gaz sneered.

"Heh...uh...your pretty like dookie," I blurted out and gasped.

Gaz growled and attacked me again.

Groaning I cracked my back thinking that girl humans are going to be destroyed after the ocean. My squeedly splooch growled from hunger. Curses! I forgot to bring snacks. I'll miss my fun dip. Guess I'll have to settle for the horrible human food. I hope I can stomach it. Better ask the chef for vegetarian meals. I marched off towards the kitchen.

"Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale a tale of an alien named Zim," a filthy girl child sang.

Say how did she know Zims name?

"He came from Irk then went to Earth lalalala. The mate was a insane cute robot. Zim was self centered and a bore. One human set out to destroy him and now their on this 3 hour tour," the girl singer went on.

How strange. Creepy too. How did a human knew that I was from Irk? Or of Zims robot?

"The weather will cause them doom and they'll be knocked overboard. Then Zim will cry and many others will die lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," the girl singer went so high glass broke.

I stared at her confused and freaked out, but pleased many humans would die.

"Oh hello. Can I help you? If not get lost, I'm busy," she glared.

"I'm looking for the filthy human cheft. Did Zim enter a music hall by mistake?" I asked, hoping that I did.

"Nope, I'm Cheft Becky, at your service. Unless I want to nap. Which I do. So beat it," the human ordered.

"No! Zim is hungry," I protested annoyed that a human was giving me Zim! Orders.

She handed me a place of blackened mush and a contract. "This says I'm not responsible for headaches, bellyaches, throat aches, diereia, sickness, or death," Becky said grinning.

"Uh...Zim wants something vegetatairen," I said disgusted.

"That is vegetaerian. Their my biscuists!" Becky growled.

"Biscusits?" I stared. These were not what the humans called biscuists. Zim doughts that this is even ediable. "You are a horrible cook wormchild," I stated.

She growled and dumped it on Zims head. "The captain ate it. Then passed out...But you didn't even try it," the Becky human hissed.

I growled and say my skin feels fine. I sniffed the food and licked it. Yum! Wait! Did the horrible human say that no one was driving the ship?! "Zim doesn't want to die! Someone must take control or the ship will crash!" I started panicking.

The ship started rocking back and forth and dishes started falling. "Have fun dieing Zimmy. Clad, get me out of here," Becky ordered.

"Aye, aye... ZIM!" a dog mutant squeezed me.

"WHO ARE YOU THINGS!?" I shrieked confused.

They didn't answer as the creepy Clad took the freaky Becky and disappeared.

"Well. That was unexpected. Zim has to get out of here!" I ran out of the kitchen and saw many humans running in a panic. Hahahaha what pitiful creatures. Uhoh. I started falling backwards and looked around for anything to grab hold to. Nothing I kept on falling until I grabbed a hold of the rail of the ship. Under me was water so much water. Could this be it? Is this the end of the Great Zim?!

REVIEW!


End file.
